Trust Fall
by MrsAwesomePants
Summary: What if Killian Jones had been caught up in the Evil Queen's original curse? Killian is the upstanding sheriff of Storybrooke during the first curse and Emma Swan makes waves wherever she goes but they sure do make a great team.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. It is the property of ABC, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

A handsome prince furiously races his horse through a magical forest, on his way to his True Love. He will always find her.

A dashing pirate steers his ship on calm blue seas, after successfully navigating to this realm from the hell hole he is only too glad is behind his rudder. His thoughts turn toward vengeance.

A young boy of ten reads an adventure story in a large leather-bound tome as he too journeys to find someone he holds dear: his mother. The status quo has been maintained long enough.

A beautiful blonde woman returns to her sparsely decorated apartment alone after completing a job. It was a job she was good at, but it left her feeling alone.

* * *

Emma Swan sat in the cozy little room she rented in Granny's Bed and Breakfast, overlooking the town square and thought about all the drama that unfolded yesterday evening. When she woke up that morning, she certainly had no idea her day would turn upside down. What was Henry thinking, coming all the way to Boston on his own like that? Remembering all the trouble she got herself into as a kid though, she found she wasn't all that surprised.

And now she was staying in this odd little town.

 _It's just for a week. I just want to make sure he's OK_ , she told herself. Didn't she have a right to? Or did she give up that right when she gave Henry up immediately after birth? _For his best chance,_ she thought. Emma made her way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she said out loud, "I owe it to him."

But this whole fairy tale thing he told her about, that was a little crazy. Everyone in town is from another realm, a realm of magic, where all those animated movies were real? Poor kid must be messed up bad. She was no princess, that was for sure, and she definitely wasn't anyone's savior. She could barely save herself at one time. Princesses didn't have the messed up past she did.

And what was with the sheriff? She thought about her interactions with him and smiled inwardly, but exhaled a loud sigh.

* * *

Several hours earlier, Sheriff Killian Jones had been sitting at his desk at the darkened station with only a little green banker's lamp to provide any illumination in the room. He was on duty tonight but hadn't yet started his rounds. He received a call from Graham about the mayor's missing boy. He knew why Regina called Graham directly to report it and as long as his deputy never allowed his clandestine relationship with Mayor Mills to interfere with his job, he was willing to look the other way. He rubbed at the old purple-red scar on his left wrist absentmindedly, as if it itched vaguely. Regina was haughty and disdainful toward most of the town's residents, but she always seemed particularly chagrined with him for some reason. Not that she ever openly displayed her loathing of him. It was just that she constantly seemed to be displeased with his every word or action. Odd, because he would have sworn that he had upheld this office with all the dignity and good form he could muster.

His thoughts turned to Henry, her adopted son, and he sighed as he thought to himself, "W _here did you go running off to this time?_ The little scamp was growing from a curious energetic little boy into a precocious idealistic young man right in front of his eyes. He'd always had a soft spot for the lad and Henry had recently taken to wandering off around Storybrooke on his own, but they had always been able to find him up until now. Sometimes he would be on the Toll Bridge or the playground he called his castle, other times he'd be on a bench on the pier staring off at the coastline. One time they found him at the wishing well…

Killian's cell phone rang loudly, interrupting his thoughts. He answered right away.

"Killian."

"Henry's here and he's fine," he heard Graham say on the other side and he breathed a sigh of relief, relief that Henry was OK and also relief that he wouldn't need to speak to Regina in person hopefully.

"And where was he all this time? The docks again?" Killian asked, reaching to take a sip of water from the bottle on his desk.

Graham hesitated and Killian could hear fuzzy noises in the background. "Well, he's just returned from Boston actually. The lad found his birth mother."

"Bloody hell," he spat. This was opening a can of worms, he felt, but there was something else too, a tingle of anticipation perhaps.

"Yeah, bit of a no nonsense sort of woman, judging by our brief encounter. I'm on my way back to the station right now."

"Alright, I'll start my rounds. Leave your report on my desk, if you don't mind. I have taken quite a keen interest in this one," Killian said, ending the call. He turned on the hallway light for his deputy, and made his way to his old pick up truck just as it started pouring buckets of rain. It echoed the turmoil in his thoughts. He zipped his leather jacket and hurried into his truck.

As he drove around the town, near the town line, in the rain, he noticed an unfamiliar vehicle on the road ahead of him. _The prodigal birth mother_ he wondered. All of a sudden, her yellow Beetle swerved out of control and hit the welcome sign. He sped up to the crash, for some reason feeling more frantic than he normally would have. He was usually so controlled and composed, even in emergencies. Lightning illuminated the sky briefly behind him.

On approaching her open car door, he saw that she was slumped over the steering wheel and he was struck by her beauty before he immediately regained his sense of duty and checked her pulse. She had a small bump under her hairline but no other injury. _Thanks be,_ he thought. She stirred briefly and opened her eyes and again, Killian got the distinct impression that he should anticipate a grand adventure, but he duly helped her out of her car. Good form, and all that.

"I'm Sheriff Killian Jones, miss, and you seem to be hurt. Do you remember what happened?"

Emma touched the small bump on her forehead and hesitated before answering, as her memories came back to her, "There was a wolf in the middle of the road. I was surprised as hell and tried to avoid it but I started hydroplaning and overcorrected and now there's a goose egg on my head."

Killian mentally chuckled at her spunk, but there weren't any wolves in this part of Maine. "A wolf, miss…?"

"Swan. Emma Swan. Look, I know what I saw."

 _A name that befits such a beautiful woman_ , he thought. Where did that thought come from? "Are you currently in any pain? I can arrange for an ambulance ride to the general hospital if you are. If not, I'm afraid, lass, that a trip to the station is in order. The charges are reckless driving at least."

"I won't be needing any hospitals, thanks. I guess it's just you and me, cowboy," she said wryly without any trace of humour.

Killian, though, felt lighter at her words and had no idea why. "You are under arrest," he began.

* * *

Emma felt the sun shining on her closed eyes and heard a low pitched whistled song. She was laying on a thin mattress next to a brick wall. There were metal bars on two walls of her cell and she could see there was another cell mirrored next to her with the source of the whistling laying on an identical mattress.

A scruffy man asked her, "What are you looking at, sister?"

"Hey Leroy, manners!"

Emma turned her head to see the sheriff coming in the room and noticed he seemed flushed.

He continued speaking. "We have a guest," he directed at Leroy, but continued addressing Emma. "So you're Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

Missing his sarcasm, she needed to correct him. "Actually, I was just dropping him off."

Leroy scoffed, "Don't blame ya. They're all brats, who needs 'em?"

Deputy Graham walked in as Killian went to release Leroy. _What was it with this town and their ridiculously attractive law enforcement officers? Emma wondered._

Emma leaned on the bars of the cell and said somewhat cynically to the deputy, "Seriously?"

Graham smiled condescendingly. "Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." _He ought to know,_ Killian mused to himself.

"I wasn't drunk, there was a wolf standing in the middle of the road," Emma responded. _Didn't I explain this all to the sheriff last night?_ She felt his eyes on her now and she looked over to where he was leaning against a desk. His gaze was intense and she wondered if he was always so stoic and strong.

Regina rushed in calling frantically, "Graham, Henry is missing again, we have to," but she stopped short at the sight of Emma behind the bars of the cell. "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?" she asked accusingly.

Killian intervened. Regina's whiney voice irked him when he was in the best of moods, but this morning her pouty demeanor (no doubt for Graham's benefit) was certainly trying his patience.

"She has a pretty good alibi, Madam Mayor," he said, gesturing to the cell Emma was in. "I'll wager she hasn't seen your boy since she dropped him at your house."

"Yeah, well he wasn't in his room this morning."

"Did you try his friends?" Emma wondered, in a rather business-like manner.

"He doesn't really have any, he's kind of a loner," Killian responded softly. He noticed Emma winced, ever so slightly, to hear this. _Ah, she is all too familiar with being alone,_ he mused. She straightened her posture and tilted her head. _There she goes, retreating behind her armour_.

"Every kid has friends" Emma said. "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

The mayor scoffed rudely. "And you know this, how?"

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea: how 'bout you guys let me out and I'll help you find him." Emma suggested flippantly, as if she were instead discussing where they should all get a cup of coffee. Killian could tell though, she desperately wanted to locate Henry.

"Your assistance will be invaluable, I'm sure," Killian said softly, but with authority as he unlocked her cell door.

Regina was stunned for a moment, but then angrily asked him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We can use all the help we can get to locate Henry, Madam Mayor." Killian's steely gaze locked with Regina's. "Call it a gut feeling. I believe the lass can do what she says."

* * *

The next day just felt different, but it was hard for Killian to put his finger on why. The sun was shining brightly, was that it? There just seemed to be a positive atmosphere about now, he guessed. He walked along the docks early that morning, as the sun rose on the horizon. Killian always felt a calming peace when he was by the sea. He inhaled the salt air deeply and listened to the seagulls call as they flew above his head.

Thoughts of Emma Swan kept coming back to the front of his mind, try as he might to put his thoughts elsewhere. He had been right to trust his gut feeling. She found out how he had located his birth mother and demonstrated just how precocious the lad was. He was glad Henry was found within the town limits, and figured it would be that playground where he liked to go sometimes. There was just something about Emma, something that drew him to her. She wasn't intimidated by Regina that was for certain, and that was refreshing. It seemed only he and Mr. Gold, the town pawnbroker, were that unperturbed by her. He couldn't wait to see what Emma and Regina's next altercation would entail. He imagined it would certainly be quite the showdown. Emma's fiery take-no-crap-from-anyone personality was a dynamic foil to Regina's sense of entitlement and demanding arrogance.

He continued walking, this time away from the docks and in the direction of Granny's diner to pick up some breakfast before work. As he walked through the door, the little bell above it tinkled cheerfully and the object of his thoughts turned her head slightly to see who entered. He walked up to the counter to give Ruby his breakfast order.

* * *

Emma was seated at the counter enjoying her breakfast when she heard the door bell sound. Sheriff Jones walked in and she noticed his hair was ruffled, as if there had recently been a breeze blowing it about. _I like it all raggedy like that,_ she caught herself thinking. He walked over to stand beside her and placed his order. He was close enough that she caught the scent of salty sea air and his leather jacket and she sighed.

"Good morning Ruby," he began. Emma was reading the daily newspaper and tried not to watch Ruby obviously flirting with the sheriff. She appreciated though, that Killian seemed either oblivious to her attempts or else he was completely uninterested. Ruby seemed nice, but her sense of style was a little over the top Emma thought. She felt relieved at seeing how unaffected he was by Ruby's flirtations, which was surprising. Why should she care who flirted with whom in this town? She wasn't planning on staying long enough to get close to anyone in this town, right?

Emma was lost in her thoughts as Ruby brought her a hot cocoa. She looked around, confused.

"Um, I didn't order this."

Ruby smiled. "I know, you have an admirer."

Emma looked around the diner and noticed that Killian was still at the counter and was looking rght at her. He smiled when they made eye contact.

"Thank you. And I'm not sure how you guessed that I prefer cinnamon with my chocolate, because honestly, no one ever gets that. But I need to tell you, I'm not interested."

Killian's smile only increased. "It isn't from me, lass." And he glanced around at a booth on the far side of the diner, to where Henry was sitting.

Emma and Killian walked over to Henry, who was just finishing what looked like pancakes and eggs.

Henry seemed excited this morning. "I like cinnamon too."

Emma wondered aloud, "Don't you have school?"

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me?"

Ruby called to Killian that his order was ready. "Tell you what," Killian said, "I'll walk with both of you as far as the station. It's on my way." He ruffled Henry's hair good naturedly.

They all headed out of the diner. Killian started. "So you've decided to stay then, I see."

"Observant. Excellent quality for a cop."

"It's good news for our tourism trade, but bad form for our local signage."

Henry chuckled but Emma just wrinkled her eyebrows at his little attempt at humour.

Killian smiled—he just couldn't seem to stop smiling this morning—and saw them off as he went to work for the day.

Henry began to talk excitedly as soon as they were out the door.

"I'm glad you're here Killian. I came up with a plan. Step one, identification. Everyone here is a fairy tale character they just don't know it, that's the curse. Time has been frozen, until you got here. The clock even started moving again last night. I think it was once you decided to stay."

"Aha, the thing about your book that you mentioned before. So you've let the sheriff here in on it? I didn't know you two were friends."

Killian walked between Henry and Emma. "Aye, the lad has needed a friend or two to confide in once in a while and I was happy to listen to what he's got to say."

"Killian can keep a secret, you can trust him. I even let him see the book once."

Trust was never something Emma was good at. She continued on with the fairy tale thing though. "What about their pasts? Don't they have to suspect something?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone, anything. You'll see."

"So for decades, people have been walking around, not aging, in a haze, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious?" She sounded skeptical.

Henry grinned. "I knew you'd get it! That's why we need YOU. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes, and right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that."

"What's her deal, anyway? What is it that's going on with you two?"

"She's the Evil Queen. It's not about me and her. It's about her curse and we have to break it. I came up with a code name, to throw her off the trail. Operation Cobra," he said proudly.

"Cobra? But that has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"That's the point."

They reached the sheriff station and Killian moved to go inside. "Well, this is my stop. I have some work to attend to, after all. These delightful pastries won't eat themselves. A good day to you both," he said cheerfully.

Emma looked at Killian's retreating form as she asked Henry, "Who was Killian's fairy tale character?"

"Captain Hook," Henry said simply.

Emma didn't know what to say to that. He certainly seemed dashing enough to be a pirate. Maybe. "Anyway, how do we keep the advantage over Regina?"

"In my book, I took out the end pages, the ones with you in it." He showed her the torn pages from his backpack. "My mom doesn't know who you really are. See, your mom IS Snow White."

"Kid…"

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story." He sounded like this was a basic truth, as obvious as the nose on her face. "If you need proof, take them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you really are, it would be bad."

They walked up to Henry's school, each in a different kind of silence. Henry was hopeful and optimistic that his mother would come to believe in no time and the final battle would begin. Emma was wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

Henry ran into the building. "I knew you'd believe me!"

Emma threw her arms to her sides, "I never said I did!"

"Why else would you be here?" Henry was all smiles again.

Emma saw his teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard approach her. "It's good to see his smile back," she confessed to Emma.

"I didn't do anything." Emma wondered just how depressed this kid had been. She wasn't used to teachers noticing and caring about their students.

"You stayed." She said it so simply, but it was a powerful statement. Yes, Emma stayed for Henry. Was she choosing him, this time? It surely wouldn't hurt to stay for a week. Could she leave him again after that though? Henry was certainly growing on her.

Mary Margaret lowered her voice slightly. "Does the mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh she knows. What is her deal?" _Threatening me twice already can't be good for this town, and especially not Henry._ "She's not a great people person. How did she even get elected?"

Mary Margaret answered vaguely, "She's been mayor since before I can remember. No one is brave enough to run against her I guess." She changed the subject. "I'm afraid I've caused a bit of trouble for Henry by giving him that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

Emma rolled her eyes, slightly. "Who does he think you are?"

"It's silly. He thinks I'm Snow White," she shook her head and smiled.

Emma was stunned. This woman couldn't be her mother, not that she believed in this curse business anyway. _I do have her chin though._ And apart from Henry and Killian, Mary Margaret seemed to be her only friend in this town. Everyone else seemed nice enough, but they seemed to genuinely want to help her.

Mary Margaret continued. "Who does he think you are?"

"I'm not in the book. Listen, Regina mentioned the kid is in therapy when she came by my room this morning. I wondered if I could ask you a favour. Do you know where I can find the doctor?"

* * *

Killian and Graham spent the morning finishing reports and filing paperwork. Even Leroy had been unheard from the night before. _Would this be a quiet day_ , Killian wondered. Maybe he could leave a little earlier than normal, leaving Graham to man the phones. He'd been meaning to go out sailing for a few days and hadn't been able to get around to it. It'd certainly be nice to be out on the open water for a bit. This town was quaint but the sea was what really called to him.

The phone rang, stealing him from his seaward musings. Graham answered and Killian got the distinct impression that he'd be seeing the town's resident (albeit temporarily) bail bondswoman again.

"You're not going to believe this," Graham started to say.

"Try me."

"It seems Emma Swan is a thief."

"What makes you say that?" Killian asked slowly, feeling his temper flare slightly. He had no reason to be angry at this statement from his deputy, but he told himself that it was bad form to be the judge in these cases. Innocent until proven guilty, and all that.

"That was Dr. Hopper on the phone. He says Miss Swan stole some files from him, that there was a small tussle and she left with the folder he keeps on his sessions with the mayor's son."

"Bloody Hell."

"Yep."

Killian arrived at Granny's Bed & Breakfast and knocked softly on the door to Emma's room. She answered it and seemed surprised to see him in the hallway.

"What is it now? If you're concerned about the 'do not disturb' signs, don't worry, I've left them alone."

"I have just received word from a well esteemed Dr. Hopper that there was some sort of altercation between you two today. That you stole his records on your boy?"

Killian did not miss the look of complete shock on Swan's face at his words. "What? No."

"I was shocked too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities," he smirked.

Emma opened the door and gestured to the bed where all the papers were strewn as she read them. "He gave them to me."

"I am afraid the good doctor says otherwise, lass. And I'm afraid you're under arrest. Again."

"You know I'm being set up, don't you?" She looked him right in the eye and he was unnerved slightly at her intense gaze. _Blast her and those eyes!_

"And just who would be setting you up?"

"Regina."

 _Actually, I wouldn't put it past her,_ he thought but he wouldn't say that aloud. He smirked and led her to the police cruiser and then drove back to the station.

Graham began taking her booking photos as Killian leaned on a desk behind him.

Emma began again. "Come on, I'm being set up and you know it! The shrink is lying!"

Graham didn't seem to want to listen to her. "Turn to the right please."

Killian spoke softly. "Why would he lie?"

"The mayor, she put him up to this! She's got something on him, I bet. He's terrified of her, like everyone else is in this town."

Graham appeared unswayed. "Turn to the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" Killian heard Emma ask next.

 _She's the mayor, she has her hands in everything_ Killian thought.

"Perhaps the police force?" Emma asked slyly. _Bright lass to have worked that one out so fast._

Henry and Mary Margaret suddenly entered the station before either he or Graham could respond.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Killian asked, surprised. _It can't be good for the lad to see his mother in handcuffs at the police station._

Mary Margaret answered. "His mother told him what happened. She stopped by school today."

"Miss Blanchard is going to bail you out!" Henry seemed to think this was very exciting.

"You are? Why?" Emma seemed quite surprised. Even Killian was stunned.

"Because I trust you."

* * *

Regina was on her hands and knees in her yard, picking up fallen apples. Killian approached her, whistling a lively tune as he walked. A sea chanty he picked up somewhere along the way. He admired Emma's handiwork in cutting a large portion of Regina's apple tree off the trunk. He wasn't sure where she obtained the chainsaw but he wasn't asking and he was sure she wouldn't be telling.

"She destroyed my property. I want her arrested!" Regina was practically seething.

"With all due respect, Madam Mayor, I hardly think that will solve this," he said evenly.

"What did you just say to me Sheriff?"

"I can arrest her again but she'll just keep on coming. She's a determined lass, that Emma Swan, as I mentioned before. And I know you'll agree that my time might be better spent in investigating this fascinating case. I wonder, don't you, who persuaded Dr. Hopper to agree to this lie?" He turned to go, but thought better of it and turned back to Regina to add, "I also know you'll agree that if this escalates between you and Miss Swan, it seems to me that Henry is the only one that will be hurt."

Killian registered the hard look in Regina's eyes as he spoke. He turned and walked away this time, continuing to whistle his song.

* * *

Later in the evening, Mr. Gold also paid Regina a visit as she was attempting to fix her apple tree. He limped over to her but there was almost a spring in his step. He relished seeing Regina so put out over this Swan girl. Earlier the day before, he learned the name of the town's new visitor and all of a sudden, he remembered things. He remembered himself really, that was what it was. He was stuck, but not for long.

"What a mess," he said sardonically.

"Not. For. Long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" She seemed like she was trying to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

"Oh, nothing dear," he said softly. He found he didn't need to speak loudly to get the attention of those around him. "I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such, ah, high spirits."

"Yes. Well. I've just ended my day on a higher note than when it began. I just rid the town of a nuisance." She sounded arrogantly confident.

"Emma Swan? You think so?"

"I imagine Miss Swan is halfway to Boston by now." Gold noticed that she could barely contain her contempt for the blonde woman. Regina never did like to have her toys taken away from her.

"Oh no dear. Thick as thieves I saw them, walking down the main street together, Emma and your boy." He enjoyed the way her eyes widened with surprise and frustration.

"What?!"

"Maybe you should have come to me, Madam Mayor. If you have a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help." He was playing with her. "For a price, of course," he added.

"I'm no longer interested in making deals with you, Gold."

"Deal? Be more specific, to which deal are you referring?"

"You know which deal."

"Ahh yes. The boy. Finding a baby for you to adopt. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name Henry is? Old fashioned and strong. How ever did you think of it?"

Regina nearly stuttered over her words, she was so angry. "Did you want her to come here? You wanted this to happen! Your finding Henry was no accident! Where did you get him? This was no accident!" She stalked toward him in a confrontational way.

"I don't know what you're implying."

"Oh yes you do. Who is his mother? Who is this…Emma Swan?"

"I'd say you know exactly who she is. Now, as charming as you've been tonight, I really must be going."

"Don't you leave without telling me what you know!" She stood right in front of the sidewalk to prevent him from leaving.

"Bad idea, dearie. I won't be telling you anything. Now. Get out of my way. Please."

He walked away from Regina's house feeling rather optimistic about the way events were unfolding. Having the Savior in town was certainly a cause for happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Once Upon a Time, it is the property of ABC, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

The Enchanted Forest. In the Past.

Captain Hook sat leaned over the rails of the deck of his ship, the Jolly Roger. He was becoming almost uncomfortable with his business relationship with Regina. He was desperate for revenge on the odious crocodile, Rumpelstiltskin, but Regina needed his aid before she would aid him. She would probably double cross him. After all, that is most likely what he'd do if needed to preserve his own neck. He was nothing if not determined to achieve his own ends.

He gazed out on the coast though he was in port near Regina's castle. The waves and salty sea air soothed him. They had been his home since he could remember, thanks to his father's actions to sell him and Liam into servitude aboard another merchant vessel, one that was lost long ago beneath the sea. That had been so long ago. He carried the heartache of his abandonment with him through the centuries, along with many others. The last thing his father had ever told him was to look into himself and decide what sort of man he wanted to be someday.

 _Well father, are you proud of your boy?_ Killian thought bitterly of his coward of a father. He absolutely abhorred cowardice. He turned his thoughts to Liam, his lost older brother, and the treachery of the king that had caused his demise. That dreamshade poison was a coward's weapon. Neverland was no place he intended to ever visit again. The horrors of that hell hole would occasionally haunt his dreams and he was glad to be beyond that realm now.

Killian noted the position of the sun nearing the horizon and decided that he'd better make his way to meet Regina. She caught him releasing one of her prisoners yesterday and persuaded him into assisting her. She asked him to return to her castle the next day but that she would be able to ensure that he had access to the crocodile. He was intrigued.

"Now then, Your Majesty," he began, subtly taunting her. "Tell me how you can assist me in my revenge and what I must do for you." He really detested the evil smirk on Regina's dour visage.

"Well. Pirate. I'm going to enact a curse. A dark curse. It will cause Rumpelstiltskin to lose his magic and his memories. You can take your revenge easily," she practically purred at him. She was sickly sweet and it was very off putting.

"A curse? Do tell."

"It will take us to another land. A land without magic. But my mother is a thorn in my side and she needs to be dealt with." She seemed awfully sure of herself. She sauntered around the chamber, swaying her hips as she walked.

"And what must I do to rid you of her presence?" He said out loud, but to himself he was thinking other thoughts. _Harming a woman? Bad form. But my revenge rests on this it would seem._

"You, my dear Captain, need to pass a test first. Come." And with that, she raised her hand imperiously and they were both transported away in a puff of purple smoke.

"Bloody hell, woman, warn a man before you go about doing that smokey thing again." He took a long sip of rum from the flask in the hidden pocket of his long coat to steady his nerves.

Regina slapped his hand down from his lips. "It's 'Your Majesty' to you, pirate!" She said angrily. "Now then. If you'll accompany a lady into the pub here, I'll present your test."

"As you say," he said as he offered her his arm, bowing mockingly as he did so.

Once inside the door, Regina pointed out a man that Hook was to eliminate. Once a behemoth of a man moved aside, he was suddenly confronted with the man he probably wanted least in the world to see ever again, his father.

"What game are you playing?" He was seething. Was he to confront his own father? Killian didn't even know he still lived. And now he was the barkeep at this public house? He looked respectable, but appearances could be deceiving.

"I want you to prove yourself to me, dear," Regina said simply. "I want you to dispose of your father. Then I will know if you possess the fortitude to deal with my mother. We neither of us had wonderful childhoods, I think." She tilted her head to one side and continued. "I've heard a great deal about you Hook, but I know sea stories tend to be exaggerated. I'd hate for you to fail me." She said all of this with almost no concern for the turmoil he was experiencing. It was as if she asked him to pluck a rose from a bush.

* * *

Killian was deep in his cups when he was noticed by the barman. He had nearly no interaction with the patrons of the pub that evening, barely even noticing the wench who brought him rum throughout the night. Around him men and women ate their meals and drank their ale with laughter and noise but Killian's thoughts were too heavy to notice.

 _Do not be afraid Killian,_ he remembered his father saying to him when he was a very young lad. _The coward couldn't take his own advice then._

"Sir, it is time to close," said his father in a stern but friendly way. "I daresay you'll have a tough time of it tomorrow."

Killian knew he was covered in the shadows at his table but he wondered if his father would recognise him after all these years. He didn't think there was much resemblance, beyond the dark hair they shared. "Why?" He leaned forward so his face was in the light. "Why did you do it?" He spoke so softly, desperately trying to reign in his temper. He had wrestled with himself all evening, wondering how to have this conversation, wondering if he even wanted the answers this man would give him. He felt a rush of emotion at this confrontation and his face was flushed. Whether from the rum or the emotion, he wasn't aware.

"I'm sorry?" Brennan Jones sounded confused.

 _Apparently I'm_ not _recognisable to my father._ "Oh I think you know to what I am referring. Let us journey back in time, shall we? Say twenty years? Twenty years ago, you were on a ship. There was a storm at sea." _Or maybe two hundred twenty years ago. No need to go into that now though,_ he thought. Those years in Neverland needn't come up now.

Brennan was shocked and his body tensed. "Liam? Killian?" he breathed.

"Aye. Killian." He stood up and approached him slowly. "Your boy grew up to be a pirate. Are you proud?" He never raised his voice but his contempt rose just the same. He spread his arms out a little so his father could see him fully.

"Lad, I know I'm far too late in saying this, but I'm sorry. I know I was a poor excuse for a father to you."

"Oh you're sorry? Is that all you have to say to me?"

"I have only the truth. I was in a terrible bind and I took the easy way out of it, to my everlasting shame. I've spent years running from dealing with it because I couldn't live with myself. One hasty decision, years of regret. But you're here now. You found me. We can start afresh."

Killian's anger spiraled higher and he shoved a wooden chair to the floor. "That's not good enough! You regret it? You ABANDONED Liam and me! You only thought about yourself!" He started to break. "Why? I just want to know why." _Why weren't we enough for you?_ But he changed his mind abruptly and immediately controlled his venomous anger and moderated his voice to just above a whisper. "No. I do not care. You've shown just what sort of man you are. Now, find out what sort of man I am."

Suddenly Killian's right hand was around Brennan's throat. He squeezed and looked him right in the eyes.

Brennan croaked, "Please. Please lad." He was begging, like the coward he was. He deserved what he got. _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants always does_ , he thought _._ Killian was unmoved by this display.

"What are you doing?" A small voice cried near him.

Killian looked over to see a distraught young boy in night clothes. He was surprised and relaxed his grip on his father's throat.

"What are you doing to my papa?" The boy ran to them and tried to force Killian away from Brennan.

"What the devil?" He allowed himself to be separated. _This boy shows more courage than many grown men I've known._

"This is my son. Several years after I left you and your brother, I got myself under a sleeping curse. I'm only here now because I was redeemed by the Love of a much better person than you or I. I could hear her voice sometimes while I was under, almost calling to me. I knew then that I had to be a better man, make better decisions, so that I could be worthy of this woman. Her name is Emily and we married a few years ago. This is your half-brother, Killian. His name is William."

Killian was at war with himself. Why could this man be a wonderful father for this boy but give him and Liam up to the high seas? Why should this boy get the father he never had? He could see William holding tightly to his father's legs, glaring at Killian with all the hatred a seven-year-old boy could muster. He was reminded of another boy, somewhat older than this lad, and the family he helped destroy. Was it almost two hundred years ago now that he lost his love, Milah? He'd never forget the way Baelfire looked at him as he flung himself off his ship on learning of his relationship with his mother. He knew all about regretting a hasty decision and all about a family torn apart. He knew what he must do.

"Get your family and meet me in an hour."

"What?"

"You're in grave danger if you stay here. The Evil Queen. She must not know that you live. Far be it from me to break up your _new_ family." Killian moved to the door. "I will take you to safety, where you'll need to live completely anew, new names and jobs, start completely afresh. But at least you'll be together," he added grimly.

Brennan had William at his side but grabbed Killian's arm with his other hand. "Thank you son."

Killian ripped his arm away from his father's grasp. "Don't call me that," he growled. "I'm not doing this for you. Does he know about the two other sons you had that you abandoned? I'm doing this for him. He deserves to be given his best chance, and that is with his family. But it is too late for you and me. After this, I never want to see you again." He filled his own flask from his father's rum stores.

* * *

Regina smiled when she saw the tavern set ablaze as she watched in her mirror. This pirate would be able to withstand the manipulations of her mother. Good. The sooner she was free of this wretched land, the better. Her curse would work and she would get her happy ending. The huntsman was next to her, getting dressed. She tried to imagine what this new land would be like. She knew everyone in the Enchanted Forest would be swept away to it, even her toy here. If she was to get along in an unfamiliar land without magic at her disposal, she would most certainly be bringing him. He had his uses.

She twisted her fingers and opened the door across her chambers. "Leave me," she said to the huntsman. He swept out without a backwards glance. His was the first heart she had ever turned to stone inside a person and she found that she rather liked having it that way. He was incapable of emotion and bent easily to her will.

She seated herself at her vanity and spoke with the Genie inside her magic mirror. "Please tell me the instant that pirate shows up at the castle."

"Please? You're in a charming mood this evening, Your Majesty," he answered from behind the glass.

"I find that things are going rather swimmingly in the direction I want. I'm to get my happy ending after all." She laughed and smiled, but they were not becoming. The Genie thought they rather made her look more sinister than when she was angry.

"Yes. Your Majesty." The Genie was doomed to watch her for eternity, but he wondered what would happen to him in this curse. He was trapped inside mirrors, but would this Land Without Magic turn him back into a man? Would he be free of one curse, only to be strapped with another?

* * *

Hook wandered through Wonderland after leaving the deceased guardsman near the magical entrance to this realm. He imagined that Cora, Regina's mother, would be even more of a headache than her daughter. And if Regina couldn't deal with her on her own, if she had to get someone else to do her dirty work, then why shouldn't she be a force to reckon with?

This land was odd and it filled him with a desire to be out of here as soon as may be. It was so brightly coloured and vivid that it didn't seem real. Wonderland, it was called, and was reached through a looking glass door. He would need to be on his guard here.

Several hours later, he found himself in the opulent court of the Queen of Hearts. Given the rumours he heard about Regina and her mother and their penchant for removing the hearts of their enemies, he assumed that this queen was Cora. He would need every ounce of his wit and charm if he was to complete his task. Hopefully, she hadn't heard the tales of his glorious escapades on the high seas.

In the room were people wearing the oddest of accoutrements, finely decorated masks of all descriptions. He was tied up at the elbows and brought in forcefully by guards. The Knave of Hearts, in a long red robe bowed to the queen, who was seated on a throne on a dais and holding a gold and red mask to her face on a long stick. The Knave held a long twisted ear trumpet to her ear behind the mask, and she whispered instructions to him. _Curiouser and curiouser,_ Killian thought to himself, wondering at this odd display from Cora and her royal court.

"Kneel before the Queen of Hearts!" the Knave of Hearts demanded. The guards forced him to his knees.

"I appreciate the warm welcome."

The queen whispered into the trumpet that he should be asked why he came to Wonderland.

 _I guess I don't particularly fit in here,_ he aloud, he said that he was looking for a lady who, in his own world, went by the name of Cora. He could see only the queen's eyes behind her mask, but he saw the shock there at the mention of her given name.

"In this world, she goes by 'Your Majesty'," she said imperiously as she rose and removed her mask. The crowd of nobles gasped and started speaking in hushed excited voices. "Leave us!" The court immediately dispersed. _They're terrified of her._

"Ahh Your Highness. I've found you. My name is Jones, or Hook if you would prefer a moniker given to me by others who've known me."

"Why were you looking for me? I demand answers!"

"Let's just say you're a means to an end, darling." No need to be charming here. He thrust his hook into her chest to pull out her heart. She laughed at him when he pulled it out again.

"What?!"

"I'm the Queen of Hearts," she explained condescendingly. "Do you think I would be stupid enough to keep my heart where everyone else does?" She sunk her own hand into his chest. Killian felt icy cold at her touch. Her grip around his heart was severe and he could barely think. She used her grip to bring him closer to her. "This is how it's done," she said slowly, as though she had won.

He felt his heart beating in her hand, beating frantically. Throbbing like it had something to go on for. While Cora was gloating though, he stuck his good hand in his coat and pulled out a small leather pouch. He squeezed its contents.

Cora gasped and released his heart. "How is this possible?!"

Killian breathed deeply and took a step backwards. He held the strap of the pouch on his hook and reached his hand inside to reveal a heart, black and red and glowing in a few places. He squeezed again.

"Good. Now that I've got your attention, love, we can attend to business, shall we?" He was feeling jolly again. Having the upper hand against a powerful foe will do that.

"What do you want? I've never met you before, never wronged you. So who sent you here? Who sent you to kill me?" Cora barely got the words out. _I bet she hasn't been in this kind of power struggle before._

"Your daughter Regina."

"Tell me! You will tell me everything! I can help you. My daughter probably has something on you, something that would force you to do her will. I can assist."

"Why, because I hold your heart? I am in control and I have the power. Why hold a heart? See, normally I'd be very careful to ensure that the lady who granted me such a treasure would never regret it. But this is not a usual set of circumstances we find ourselves in. The way I see it, you're nothing but an obstacle in my path. And I can do away with any obstacle I come across."

Killian returned to Regina's chambers with the body of Cora trailing behind him.

"Well done, pirate. I must admit, I assumed you'd fail me." Regina had tears in her eyes but did not want Killian to see them. "Leave me!"

"Of course." He strode out of there, but stopped quickly as another thought occurred to him. "First though, I have a query about this curse of yours."

"Out with it!"

"Well, it just seems to me that I've done you a favour. And if I may, I'd ask for one in return. This cursed world in which we shall soon find ourselves, I want you to grant me a boon."

"What is it?"

"In this new land, I want you to leave me alone. Leave me to go about my revenge. If the crocodile is without magic, I will finally be rid of him and his evil."

"Fine. Now. Get out of my sight!" Regina yelled, but did not tell Killian that he wouldn't even recognise Rumpelstiltskin once the curse took hold. She alone would know and remember this life here.

* * *

Killian was back on his ship, below deck in his cabin when he heard the rumble of thunder. It had been weeks since he aided Regina and Cora both. He wondered if Regina ever figured out that Cora was still technically alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Once Upon a Time, it is the property of ABC, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Present Day—Storybrooke

Emma was sitting in her yellow bug scouring the newspaper for a new place to stay. The dark pavement almost reflected the night sky. She held a flashlight up to the paper to see the classified ads. Her car didn't have a dome light. She sighed; there were no vacancies in this town. _What gives, s_ he thought. She remembered Granny coming to her room to collect her key. The mayor was really sticking it to her, or trying to at least. It just added to the list of things she kept mentally of reasons Henry might need her around.

A tap came at her window, but it didn't startle her. Generally, it was difficult to make her jumpy.

"Hey, are you OK?" Mary Margaret walked up to her shyly but with friendly concern on her face.

"Oh believe me. In the world of tight spots, crashing in my car is the least of my worries!" Emma tried to be reassuring to her only girl friend, but instead Mary Margaret just seemed more concerned.

"You decided to stay! For Henry! Wait, but you're sleeping in your car?!"

"Only until I find a new place. There aren't any vacancies in Storybrooke. Is that odd?"

Mary Margaret brushed it off with a joke, but it wasn't a question she had ever thought about before. Like a cloud passed before her eyes, she said "It must be Henry's curse," and laughed slightly.

Emma tried changing the subject; she didn't want to talk about herself tonight. "What about you? You're out late." She smiled.

"I'm a teacher, not a nun." She looked at her feet and added, "I had a date." _I guess you could call it that,_ Mary Margaret thought to herself.

By her facial expression, Emma knew it hadn't gone well and said as much to Mary Margaret. "Tell me he at least paid."

They both winced slightly when Mary Margaret said the man hadn't paid for dinner. "I guess if True Love was easy, we'd all have it."

An image of Sheriff Killian came to the front of Emma's mind immediately at her words. _Stop that now!_ _I'm not staying long enough here to fall in love, True or not._

Mary Margaret offered, "I do have a spare room. You know, in case things get…cramped."

Emma was surprised at that kind offer. She just wasn't used to the kindness of strangers, or near strangers anyway. "Thanks," she started. "But I'm just not the roommate type. I'm just better on my own."

Mary Margaret couldn't really believe that. No one was better on their own. _Friends, family, they're all we have._ Instead out loud though, she said "Well, good night. And good luck with Henry!"

Emma thought about what just happened. Would she really be considered a roommate if she was only in town for a week? Or wait, would she stay longer than a week? What if ensuring Henry's well-being took longer than a week? It was worth considering. What did she want most? To help Henry and make sure he had his best chance for a happy successful life? Or to get back to her life in Boston? Ok, so if taking care of things with Henry took longer than a week, wouldn't she be better off staying in an actual bed? Not to mention, where would she shower? Yeah, more thought would be necessary on this one…

* * *

Killian was walking home from the station and noticed Emma and Henry sitting at Henry's castle playground looking at the story book in Emma's lap. They both were smiling like fools and looked thick as thieves. He strolled up to them.

"Ahoy!"

Emma smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Ahoy? Are you a pirate instead of a cop today?"

Henry just laughed. He thought this was some of Captain Hook eeking out of Killian. His story book had some of his story within its pages, but for others in town it was hard to put the pieces together.

"Aye my Lady," said Killian with a good-natured grin. "What trouble are the two of you getting into today?"

Henry responded. "I was thinking that we should get moving on Operation Cobra. I found Emma's dad today."

Killian noticed that Emma's smile looked rather forced now. "Did you now?"

Emma said, "Henry's class was volunteering at the hospital today and he came across a John Doe in a coma. He resembles a character in the book, apparently." _And he's my father? No! I can't let it raise my hopes. I am here for Henry, not a search for my parents._

"Well let's see it then!" Killian motioned for Emma to show him the part in the book they were talking about. He briefly touched Emma's hand and a flurry of images flashed behind his eyes. He saw himself at the helm of beautiful old ship. Then he saw an earlier version of himself, sweaty and a bit haggard, swabbing the deck near another man, a man named…Liam? It was Liam! Then after that he saw a demon of a man, with green, speckled, sparkly skin, and he was in a sword fight with him. He lost his hand! Killian jerked his hand away from Emma and Henry and the book and shook his head. _What the blazes was that?_ It was like déja vu—he knew he had seen those things before but he couldn't remember when. Were they memories of dreams he had had?

Emma looked over at him, wondering if she had shocked him with static electricity maybe. Henry though, he smiled but turned his head so they couldn't see.

 _I should deal with this at another time, methinks._ Out loud he came up with any excuse and said "Apologies lass. Didn't mean to sting you there. Now then, let's see this story of yours about the John Doe."

Together, they all looked at the illustrations and read the story of the blond Prince Charming who chased a beautiful bandit who stole his mother's ring. Killian smiled at the thought of their little adventure and especially loved that this particular tale ended with the prince and the thief falling in Love. But as he looked closer at the depiction of the prince, he noticed a thin purple scar on the lower right side of his face.

"That's quite a scar Charming has there," he said.

Henry seemed excited that he picked up on it too! "Yeah! I noticed that Mr. John Doe at the hospital has that exact scar in that exact spot! It can't be a coincidence!"

"And I pointed out that just because it is in a picture in a book doesn't make it real life. Henry suggested that we have Mary Margaret read to him, because she's Snow White, obviously. He wants them to be reunited."

"And you feel it would be wrong to give them unrealistic hope." Killian stated this to Emma; he did not ask. He could read Emma like the story book they all had in their laps.

"Yeah actually. I just think life is unfair enough sometimes. Why fuel the fire?"

"But what if I'm right? True Love is the most powerful thing in the world!"

"Henry…I…" Emma started but Killian interrupted.

"What's wrong with a little hope, lass? As you just asserted, life can deal some hard blows. Why not spread a little hope and optimism instead?" _If not for Mary Margaret, at least give some hope to your boy. He could certainly use it._

Emma looked thoughtful at his words. "Okay, but can we do it my way? I'll talk to her." She looked directly at Killian and smiled genuinely.

* * *

Mary Margaret went directly to her loft apartment after school let out for the day. It was getting cooler out and she made big plans to read a book while curled up in her cozy comforter. She was in her kitchen making her famous homemade hot cocoa and her thoughts turned to Henry and how cheerful he looked nowadays. Ever since Emma came to town, Henry was practically all smiles. She was glad to see him so happy.

There was a knock on her door. It was Emma, holding Henry's book of fairy tales.

"Evening Emma!" She greeted warmly. "I was just making some cocoa. Come in and join me!"

"I'd like that." Emma stepped into the apartment and followed Mary Margaret to the kitchen counter.

"I love a good cup of hot cocoa on a chilly October day. It's like a smile in a cup!" Mary Margaret spooned her cocoa mix into two mugs and watched her kettle bring some water to a boil. "So what brings you over to visit me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Henry actually." Emma watched her mom making cocoa in front of her. _Mom?! No. That's Henry's thing. Where did that come from?_

"Oh sure. He seems happier lately, I was just thinking about that this evening before you came by. It's just…it's so nice to see him so cheerful." Mary Margaret pulled some cinnamon out of her cabinet and sprinkled it on top of the cocoa before handing a mug to Emma. She came around and sat next to her.

"Yeah. I'm glad too." _At least he won't have the childhood I did,_ she thought. _"_ This whole curse business though. It's practically all he talks about. Snow White," she said meaningfully, sipping her cocoa.

"Oh. I suppose so. Kids need something to believe in though. It isn't doing any harm, really."

"Well yeah. It could be worse. I was just considering though. The kid has such a crazy active imagination. Now he thinks the John Doe coma patient is your soulmate." Emma explained. "I just wonder if there's a way we can teach him that the stories in his book are just that…stories."

"Oh?"

"What if we play along with his ideas? Say you go read to the John Doe. Henry is convinced that he'll wake up at the sound of your voice. If we try it and he doesn't, well then we haven't let Henry down but just maybe, he'll let go of this fantasy he's created."

Mary Margaret listened to Emma's words and seemed thoughtful and sad. But she agreed that maybe this was a good plan. "There is no such thing as love at first sight or true love's kiss."

"Exactly. We'll get him to reality, without hurting him."

"So you'd like me to read to the John Doe. Well. I better get ready for my date tonight. Seems like I'll be doing all the talking." She joked but still seemed sad to Emma.

* * *

Killian was rushing to the hospital after getting the call from Graham that the John Doe was missing. _How is this happening?_ Apparently Regina was listed as the emergency contact for him and so she got the first notice that he was gone and she preferred to deal directly with his deputy. It also hadn't escaped his notice that the oddest things started happening once a certain blonde lass had come to Storybrooke.

Once he arrived in the ward, he put thoughts of Emma from his mind (or at least put those thoughts to one side for the moment) and he concentrated on interviewing Dr. Whale and the nursing staff. But it wasn't too long before Emma rushed in with Mary Margaret and Henry in tow. It was suddenly much harder to concentrate.

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he OK?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

"You should all stay back." Graham admonished. Behind him, inside the room Regina noticed their arrival and walked forward. Killian stopped his conversation with Dr. Whale to watch their interaction.

"Henry! Now you're lying to me young man? You were supposedly at the arcade. We'll discuss your insubordination at home. And Miss Swan, Miss Blanchard, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Emma asked.

Killian strode forward. "We're not sure yet, lass. His IVs were ripped out but we're not sure there was a struggle, which there would have had to be if someone tried to remove a full grown unconscious man of his stature from this ward." _Unless he magically woke up when he heard Snow White's voice_. It was a crazy thought but he was maybe slowly coming around to accepting the impossible ever since Miss Swan showed up.

"What did you do?" Henry's outburst was directed at Regina.

Regina at least looked surprised, he noticed. "You think I had something to do with this?!"

Emma added, "Well it does seem odd that the mayor is here when this is really just the sheriff's business."

Killian enjoyed the way Emma ever so subtly stood up for him. "She's here because she's his emergency contact. I believe our good madam mayor here found him."

Regina mellowed a little. "Yes, on the side of the road, with no ID. So I brought him here."

"She saved his life," Graham added without any emotion.

"Will he be OK?" Mary Margaret asked timidly.

Dr. Whale said bleakly, "Well probably not. Our John Doe has been on feeding tubes for years, under our constant direct supervision. It shouldn't be possible for him to just walk out of here. 'Okay' might be a pipe dream, especially if we don't get him back as soon as possible."

Killian noticed Emma moving closer to Mary Margaret, as if she wanted to comfort the woman. The news that the coma patient's situation was dire was not going over well with Mary Margaret.

Emma spoke up before he could though. "Well let's quit yapping and start looking."

Regina just seemed more frustrated at her input. "That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you. Sheriff, Graham, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious." She left the room, leading Henry with her. Killian winked at Henry when the boy looked back, trying to convey a lighter tone to him.

Killian turned to Dr. Whale. "How long was it between your rounds since you last saw him?"

"About twelve hours."

Graham said, "Alright. Then that's what we have to account for."

Emma's eyes lit up as she noticed the cameras hung from the ceiling. "Check the security tapes."

Everyone walked into the security room to question the janitor Leroy and the security guard Walter.

Dr. Whale brought them the timesheets and handed them to Killian.

"You two were the only ones on duty last evening. Did either of you see anything?" Killian said.

"I didn't see nothin'," Leroy said defensively.

"Did anyone walk in last night? Any visitors or anyone you didn't recognise as an employee?" Emma queried.

"No, nothing like that."

They watched the tape Walter played on the monitor. Killian noticed something different about the ward pictured on the tape and the room they just left but he heard Emma's voice echoing his thoughts before he could even speak.

"Wait a minute. We're looking at the wrong tape." _Bloody hell, she's sharp. Either that or Emma must be reading my mind._

"Yes, I was just thinking that, lass. Walter, there ought to be all sorts of decorations in that room. " He pointed to the monitor. Yesterday was volunteer day at the school."

Graham put the pieces together and added, "Ahh, we should see the kids' banners."

Leroy knocked Walter on the shoulder lightly and chucked, "You fell asleep again!"

"You selling me out!?" Walter said accusingly to Leroy.

"Hey. I ain't goin' down for you. I don't wanna get fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job!"

Killian rather thought they sounded like school children arguing on a playground.

"Gentlemen! Please!" Graham interrupted. "Where's the real tape?"

They all moved closer to the monitor as Walter put a different tape in the player and they all watched the footage with increasing surprise and shock. The coma patient woke up and just walked himself out of the hospital!

"We've got to go after him! It's October and this is Maine! He'll freeze!" Mary Margaret said and she was already bundling herself up in preparation for looking for him.

"Where does that door lead?" Emma asked.

"The woods," Leroy answered.

"OK. We split up. Graham, you and Mary Margaret search to the west, immediately out that door. Miss Swan and I shall go southwest, to your left. Call our phones if you find anything." Killian didn't miss the thrill of anticipation he felt again but he kept his voice level and authoritative. "Keep a sharp eye out. And don't get into trouble. If we find anything, or hopefully our man, then call the other party AND Dr. Whale."

Everyone nodded at this plan and walked out.

Killian moved so he kept pace with Emma and she automatically matched her steps with his. They started out in silence but soon enough, they were deep in conversation. He enjoyed surprising Emma into a smile.

"My cat's name is Tiger Lily."

"I just never expected you to be a cat person," Emma giggled as she imagined Killian with a ginger cat on his lap in the evenings. "I love cats. I used to have one, as a kid, briefly." _Until that family gave me back to the foster home when they had their own baby_ , she added mentally.

Killian sensed that there was a rather sad ending to that story. "Tell me about your cat."

"I was seven. It was a cute tuxedo cat that my foster family got from another family who moved and said they couldn't take her. Her name was Buttons and she had green eyes and was very fluffy and…well…I just loved her so much." Emma smiled sadly at her memories.

"And what happened? You seem sad."

"My foster family sent me back to the home when they had a kid of their own," Emma found herself saying. _It's just so easy to talk to Killian. That's nice. And dangerous._

"The trail runs out here, I think," Killian said, gesturing down at the ground. He felt that Emma had shared quite a bit of herself with him and he was hoping to learn just a little more. He wondered if he could keep her talking. "This isn't my world though, tracking through the forest. I'm actually more comfortable on the sea."

"The sea? Do you have a boat?" Emma asked. She looked around at the trees and bushes, just like he was doing, to see if she could find any markers of their missing person.

"Aye, I do. She's a beauty."

"Oh cool, so sailing. Is that like, your thing?"

"I suppose you could say that. Just like finding people, isn't that like, your thing?" He said, mimicking her slightly.

"Sure, it's just that the people I usually find run to places like Vegas. I don't do many hits in the woods." Killian couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling.

"How did you fall into that line of work? Was it because of your parents? Henry told me that your situation was rather similar to his own."

"It sort of just fell into my lap I guess. Looking for people is just what I've always done. Almost always."

"I see. Did you ever find them? Your parents?" He asked quietly.

"Depends on who you ask." Emma answered him just as quietly.

Killian wanted to put his arm around her, in comfort, but he thought she probably wouldn't appreciate that just now. She was vulnerable at the moment and knew that if he brought attention to that, she'd just pull away. He really was enjoying this time together tonight, even if it happened because of an emergency.

Emma's phone rang suddenly. It was Henry. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"I know where he's going!"

"Wait what? Slow down!"

"He's looking for Ms. Blanchard. She is the one who woke him up and he wants to find her!"

"Henry, it's not about that. He's a confused man right now, he just came out of a coma—" but Henry cut her off.

"He Loves her!"

Killian saw something hanging on a branch on a bush. "Emma. Look here!"

They saw that it was a blue hospital bracelet with "John Doe" printed on it.

"Henry, I've got to go. Please just let me and the sheriff take care of this." Emma begged and hung up the line. "Killian, that's blood."

He got a sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of this man possibly being injured and in pain, but another part of him relished hearing Emma say his name. _Get a hold of yourself man!_

* * *

A few hours later, Mary Margaret, Killian, Emma, and Graham were all back at the hospital. They found their John Doe and he seemed mostly OK now. A little tired and confused, but they expected that. Mary Margaret was the one who had spotted him, face down in a stream under the Toll Bridge. Now she seemed shaken up, remembering his delirious words to her.

"I found you." He had said to her after she had administered CPR. She was shaking deep into her bones and adrenaline coursed through her. Now she was confused. She was the one looking for him, how could he have found her?

"We need to get you to the hospital," she remembered responding a little breathlessly. This was the first time she had looked into his eyes and she didn't know if she was spellbound because of the look in his eyes or if maybe she was just weary from the stress of the night.

They brought him back to the hospital and she was so hopeful while she watched Dr. Whale check on him. But a beautiful blonde woman rushed in, calling him 'David' and now she was broken hearted. _But I hardly know him, why should this bring me so far down,_ she wondered. Mary Margaret was surprised when she felt tears on her face.

"His name is David Nolan." Regina seemed to be gloating from behind her. She came in so silently that they hardly noticed her until she spoke. "And that's his wife, Kathryn. Do you see that expression on her face? That joy? How wonderful that we get to be here, to witness such a personal moment."

Mary Margaret had indeed seen the joy on her face. "I…don't understand. She didn't…she didn't know he was here? In a coma?" She tried so hard to remain composed as she questioned Regina.

"That is for her to divulge. But thanks to you, Emma," Regina explained as she turned to the rest of the group. "That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe, I'm sorry, I mean David, has been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable."

Kathryn had come out of the ward while Regina was talking. She stood up straighter, put her hands up to her face as she cried and said, "A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

Regina put her arm around Kathryn and continued for her. "She assumed he had left town. But now we know what happened and you get something that not many people get. You have a second chance. I know you've wanted to say you're sorry for some time now."

Mary Margaret felt crushed, like she was struggling to breathe just from being overwhelmed emotionally. She turned away from the mayor, from everyone, and watched the nurses in the ward with David. There had been a connection there, she just knew it. David turned his head to face the crowd behind the glass and his eyes found hers immediately. She felt her heart speed up ever so slightly.

"Can I see him now?" Kathryn asked behind her.

"Yeah, of course," Dr. Whale answered. _When did he come out?_ Mary Margaret hadn't even noticed that he came into their room.

She watched Kathryn hug David gently and she looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling timid and shy again. She played with the little green peridot ring on her finger. It had been with her always. Somehow, she thought it would bring her luck.

* * *

Emma sat in her car, parked outside the sheriff's office shivering. She had the heat on but it took a few minutes to really get going and cozy. _What am I doing? I could use a friend and someone else I know can too._

She knocked on Mary Margaret's apartment door. "I'm sorry to bother you," she said when the door opened. Mary Margaret was already in her PJs and she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Do you still want a roommate?"

She and Mary Margaret talked about the day's events over more hot cocoa. They each felt a little better about the world, now that they weren't alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Once Upon a Time, it is the property of ABC, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

The Enchanted Forest—In the Past

Snow White and Prince Charming had their fairy tale wedding ceremony for the benefit of the kingdom. There had been nothing for several weeks but dreary politics and fighting to retake the kingdom from the Evil Queen. A day of revelry would raise spirits. Snow and her prince ensured the public would have a day of fun but after Regina interrupted the ceremony, the people were on edge.

This was how Killian found the kingdom as he awaited the dark curse's enacting. He moored his ship in the harbour outside the palace. He noticed almost right away that people did not venture out of their homes much unless it was for business. The market stalls were perused only for necessities. Taverns were full but their patrons were not as joyfully boisterous as previously. They seemed to be calming their nerves more than anything else. Try as he might though, Killian could only find out that the general public knew something might happen, but they had no clue what was in store.

He wondered if any preparations could be made if prior knowledge of this curse were well known. _Do the royals know of Regina's curse?_ Probably not. Regina would hardly reveal her plans to her archenemies.

The curse would take them to another land, a land without magic. That was all he knew. _How does one prepare for that?_ He decided to level the playing field. Regina would come to this new land with all the advantages he suspected, and he was loathe to be under her power without any tricks up his sleeve. She was the worst sort of person, and he was a pirate, so that was rather saying something.

It was time for some reconnaissance, and he knew just where to begin this little quest. There were rumours of a monster below the castle in the dungeons. Killian wasn't sleeping well lately and he took to observing the town. A cage had been wheeled up in the dead of night and then Killian saw fairies in the village, entering and leaving each day and wondered just who was locked up by the supposedly good fairies. He knew better than to fully trust anyone wielding magic. Magic was power and power can always be corrupted. Best intentions aside, everyone and everything had its price.

* * *

"We must fight!" Prince Charming's voice was strong as he banged his fist on the wooden table and looked around him to the members of the war council he called. Snow sat alongside Granny, Red, Jiminy Cricket, the dwarves, and several key knights. Jiminy could only be seen clearly through the magnifying glass he stood under and he spoke through a trumpet to amplify his small voice. The dwarves sat together stoically. Granny worked calmly on her knitting with Red standing behind her. Her calmness was unnerving to the knights though, who fidgeted in their seats, glancing at her every now and then. They were on the brink of war and she sat there knitting something? Or did they know that she and Red were werewolves? Snow and Charming trusted them, so they would too, but it was a huge undertaking to sit near them without any anxiety. Snow White wasn't taking a terribly active role in the discussions and preparations. She hardly paid attention, directing her gaze down at the fireplace instead.

Jiminy Cricket though, counseled mercy. "Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one's dark side is never a good idea."

Killian was hiding in the antechamber, listening in on their plans. The maids in the castle were obliging young ladies and were more than willing to let a dashing pirate into the kitchens to sweep them off their feet, or at least pretend to and then slip away. He had more important matters at hand.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take her out before she inflicts more pain on this kingdom." The prince was confident, but Kilian knew he was trying to inspire a confidence he didn't necessarily feel. He took a sip of rum from his flask. It was time to make his presence known.

He sauntered into the room loudly with his arms outstretched at his sides so everyone would see that he had nothing in his hand. In retrospect, he would come to think that perhaps he should have chosen another way to meet the royals.

"Good evening all, Your Majesties… and others." He grinned widely, as if they were all excited to see him. "I have information you desperately need and with the whole kingdom on the line, I decided to align my interests with yours."

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" Charming and the knights were on their feet.

"If we could get down to business, Your Highness, the information I have is more important right now. I know the Evil Queen is after you and nothing will stop her until you are punished, in her mind. She's a formidable enemy and her plans for you won't stop at your own unhappiness, but will extend to the gratuitous injury to the people of your kingdom. It behooves us all to listen to my information."

"And why should we listen to you, pirate?" Grumpy asked. "I've heard of you. Captain Hook. Tales of your villainy on the high seas has reached this kingdom. If you ask me, you're just as bad as Regina." The others at the table shifted in their seats and looked around them in surprise on hearing his name.

 _I wonder just which tales of me they've heard,_ Killian wondered. Out loud, he said,"It's a good thing then that no one asked you, mate," Killian looked down his nose at the dwarves. He heard they were uncommonly brave in their defense of Snow White, but their tact seemed to be lacking. "I have had dealings with both Regina and her mother and I am come to warn you of her plans."

"Cora? No one has seen or heard of Cora in years," Snow White said. She seemed depressed. "If we have to contend with the pair of them we might as well lay down our necks right now."

"Aye. If you'll hear me out, I'll tell you what I know. All I ask…"

But the prince cut him off. "We will have no dealings with you until you prove your trustworthiness. Tell us, Hook," Charming said slightly mocking him. "Why should we believe anything you say?"

"Because I've met both Regina and Cora and have set myself against them. Even a pirate has his limits. Regina is going to cast a curse on this entire land and I have had an idea."

"He is right."

Everyone spun around to see the Blue Fairy flitter in through the door. She flew right up to Hook's shoulder.

"I'm not sure how he knows of her plans, but Regina is indeed preparing the vilest magic. I was coming myself to inform Your Majesties." The Blue Fairy's slight voice was earnest. "There is no way to overcome this curse, I fear."

Everyone around the table shifted uncomfortably in their seats again. Snow White had tears in her eyes, both from anger and fear Killian suspected.

"I was recently engaged to perform some work for Regina and she informed me of her plans herself. Since then, I have merely been waiting around for the inevitable day and I found myself feeling unusually generous." _Always best to keep up appearances. Sometimes a reputation is all a man has,_ he thought. "This dark curse is going to bring us all to another land. A land without magic. That is the extent of my knowledge of this magic but I pride myself on being quick witted and I've been using all my wits to see my way around this."

"A land without magic? What will it do to us if we don't have magic? Will we be together there? What will happen to our homes here? Can pixie dust help?" The questions came from everyone at once, but they were almost all the same.

The Blue Fairy tried to intercede. "I don't know how this curse will impact us all except the barest of outlines. In this land without magic, we will all be our alternate selves. Knowing Regina, she'll have complete control over us all."

"So do we just wait until we're there and fight against her then?" One of the knights asked.

"I am sure Regina would have thought of that already. She'll most likely make it so we're powerless against her. She'll want to crow over us from afar," Killian said. "But there might be a reason to hope."

Snow White lifted her head at his mention of hope.

"A Saviour will come to break this curse, I know this to be true. What if we were able to provide assistance to this person? If there's anything a pirate can be counted on, it's knowing where treasure is to be found. And there is a tree that possesses the magic to provide protection from this curse. It is this wood that was used to make my lovely ship out in the harbour, The Jolly Roger. The tree could be fashioned into a vessel of some kind."

There was silence in the room, except for the fluttering of Blue's wings, and everyone turned to the fairy to see if she could confirm this plan. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"That is a brilliant plan," she admitted and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Hope was just what they needed. "I'll have the fairies searching for its location. We will find it. We will!"

"A Saviour? An enchanted tree? A dark curse?" Snow White shook her head. "This is too much! How is this hope? You've hardly given us any details at all!" Prince Charming put his arm around her and she leaned into him but her eyes were hard as she looked at Killian. "Tell us what you know!"

Killian took a deep breath to steady himself. If he divulged everything, his reputation for ruthlessness on the high seas might be in tatters. _If this curse goes as planned, without any counteraction from us, though, what will any of that matter?_ He began. "Many of you have heard of Captain Hook, but I'll wager you've not heard of Killian Jones…"

* * *

Purple smoke billowed towards The Jolly Roger and Killian put down his spyglass. _So it begins,_ he thought. He felt a twinge of anticipation, as though he should be looking forward to whatever this curse had in store for him.

At the very least, this curse business was certainly stirring an adventure. He thought back to his encounter with the imp several weeks ago:

Under a dark hood, standing in the shadows far below the main rooms of the castle, he gazed at the cell of the Dark Dungeon prepared specifically for its only occupant. The gate had uneven metal bars that looked rather like pointed teeth. They were deep underground where it was chilly and damp. The only light came from a torch fixed to the wall.

Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One was behind bars now, just a few steps away from him. Killian could have his revenge and then escape to this other land a free man, no longer bound to his vengeance. He didn't trust this situation though. His crocodile probably still had his magic. He knew that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't allow himself to be imprisoned unless it suited his own ends.

"Come come, dearie, why skulk in the shadows?" The imp's voice grated on his nerves. He sounded playful and arrogant. "You have a question of me. It is rather impertinent of you to stand there gawking."

"Aye. You have a point, Crocodile." Killian moved into the light and removed the hood covering his face. The Dark One's green skin sparkled in the torch light. "I shall endeavor to show you the same manners you've shown me," Killian said wickedly. It really was difficult to keep his temper in check around this man, if he could even be called a man anymore.

"Tsk tsk tsk, pirate. You lost. No need to be so sour. Ask your question," Rumple giggled at him.

"I have no question. I merely wished to gaze upon your circumstances before we are all transported to this new realm." _He's toying with all of us. If the Dark One wanted to use his considerable power to leave that cell, it would be only too easy. I don't understand._

"Yes, dearie. I see your mind as clear as if I could hear your thoughts spoken aloud. I could be well on my way to my fortress right now if I so desired." To prove his point, he raised his hand in the air and brought them both to the shoreline outside the walls of the kingdom. The full moon lit the shore bright enough for them both to see. "I have my own reasons for letting them think they've defeated me."

Killian was on his knees again. He would never get used to this smoky magical transport, he felt with some anger. "Bloody Crocodile." He stood up and asked with some frustration, "What is this curse then? Is it all a part of your plan?"

"Ooooh," Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "I will answer your unspoken questions. There shall be, to break the curse, a Saviour, the product of True Love. True Love is a most powerful magic and the Saviour will cause the undoing of the curse. You are also very important to this endeavour. "

"Product of True Love?" Killian's mind was nothing but more questions. _If the stories are to be believed, Snow White and Prince Charming are True Love personified. And they are to have a baby soon. Will their child save us all? A child? Why should the Dark One want the curse to be enacted and then defeated?_

"Your destiny is there as well, pirate scum," said Rumpelstiltskin, suddenly changing demeanor. He was mockingly imperious. "You shall bring this Saviour to belief."

"Me? What have I to do with her?" _How did I know it was a her?_

"Telling you would be playing fair. Suffice it to say, your destinies are intertwined. Figure it out, pirate," he spat. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Killian by the collar and pulled him up off the ground. He put his face inches from Killian's and grinned with malice. But with that, they were both poofed in red smoke back to the dungeons, one inside the cell and one outside, as before.

"Wait, why tell me any of this at all? What is it to you if this curse is broken? Tell me!" Killian couldn't shout in the dungeon, he didn't want to alert the guards to his presence. But he tried to inflict as much venom in his whispers as possible. He knew Rumpelstiltskin could hear him easily. But the imp was giving no more answers. Killian put the hood back over his face and retreated silently back to his ship.

Bringing his mind back to the present, watching the purple haze come toward the harbor, Killian was still deep in thought. _Our destinies are intertwined, the imp said. Why me? My only destiny is my vengeance. Vengeance and survival. It's all I have._

He didn't notice the winged approach of the Blue Fairy while he was so deep in his thoughts. "I see so much potential for good in you, Killian Jones." She landed on the railing and looked out at the curse smoke approaching. "You want to be a man of good form in all your dealings, all rumours to the contrary aside. Your vengeance has turned you around but you can find your true purpose."

"Aye. And all these rings on my fingers were taken in the spirit of good form." Killian said darkly. He had a tankard of rum in his hand, as usual.

"All I see is inner character. I don't see visions as the Dark One does. I only wished to thank you, for the part you've played in providing hope."

"We've put all our hope in a hunk of wood and a mere babe. Some hope."

"You should know all about hanging your hopes in a 'hunk of wood,' as you say. This ship is merely a hunk of wood, and yet she has seen you through many a storm." She flew away with a stony look on her face, prepared to face whatever was to come with resilience and courage.

Shouts could be heard coming from the castle tower, as the dwarves warned everyone that the curse approached. No doubt Prince Charming was rushing to get Snow into the tree so she could be transported to this new land with the protection she needed.

The Jolly Roger was indeed made of enchanted wood. _Will I, too, be protected from this curse? The tree was fashioned into a wardrobe to act as a protected portal to this new land. Is my ship imbued with the same protection? Will I have my memories in this Land Without Magic? How am I to help this Saviour believe if I have no knowledge of who I am? And why won't she believe, if she's to be brought up by Snow White?_

Killian doubted it. His beloved ship had been tested many times. It was the fastest in all the realms, that he knew, but the only way to escape this curse with his memories intact was to go through the enchanted wardrobe.

Again, he felt the twinge of anticipation. He wondered why he should have anything to do with the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, the princess. And again, he wondered how he knew the child would be a girl. He was unsure what to make of the information he received from the Dark One. Why would he tell him of any part he might play in the undoing of the curse? How on earth was any of this beneficial to the imp?

He took another swig from his flask as the smoke approached ever closer to the water line. It enveloped everything in its path. Screams could be heard from frightened villagers and castle inhabitants as they tried to outrun it. In the pockets of his coat were the his valuables: his spyglass, his brother's sextant, his flask, the captain's log for the Jolly Roger, and a few other trinkets. He pressed his palm to the left breast pocket in his coat and felt the contents. He kept a folded piece of paper with a portrait of Milah there. This curse would provide him a clear pathway to his vengeance. "If not for vengeance, then for survival." And Captain Hook knew no more.

* * *

Storybrooke—twenty-eight years ago

All of a sudden, where previously there had only been thick woods on a small coastline in Maine, there now stood a quaint little town. It had a Main Street and everything. Regina smiled at her handiwork. It was all unfamiliar to her, but she could feel the curse giving her new knowledge of this land. She knew how to drive a car and turn on the lights in her home. She knew the names of the citizens she brought with her, not just their Enchanted Forest counterparts but their new names as well. A man walked towards her with a Dalmatian at his side, and she knew he was Jiminy Cricket and Archie Hopper and that he liked to take his dog Pongo on long walks. Everything was falling into place.

"Morning Madam Mayor," Archie greeted Regina pleasantly.

Mayor? Oh, that was the leader of this town, the curse supplied. She nearly called him 'cricket' but just in time, greeted him with firm politeness as she walked through the town. She saw Gepetto fixing a sign, remembering his name was Marco here and the She Wolf, no Ruby, arguing with Granny about working at the diner. She knew through the curse she could get a cup of coffee there and decided to pay the diner a visit.

Inside the Sheriff and his Deputy were at the counter, enjoying breakfast before starting their day. Regina smirked to see her toy present.

"Sheriff Jones, Graham," she greeted. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Aye," agreed Graham. "I love this time of year in Maine."

Regina began, "How do you—nevermind." Of course the curse would create false memories and such in the others too. She wondered how a man with a heart of stone would fare in this land without magic. The pirate was sitting next to him.

"And how are you liking our, ah, weather, today, Sheriff?" she asked with a smirk.

Killian responded that he found it quite pleasant but didn't elaborate much. He left the table to go and order a coffee to go from the counter. Regina was satisfied that she needed worry about him, or anyone. No one could remember their previous lives and they all had to obey her. She thought she might pay a visit to Snow White today to gloat. Life was grand.

Killian Jones felt as though something was off but he couldn't figure it out. He put his sheriff's badge on like usual and laced up his shoes. He thought back to yesterday and for some reason couldn't remember yesterday. It was a haze of purple smoke in his thoughts. But a bird called loudly outside his window and he forgot his line of thought. It was like when you tried to remember your dream the next morning and you go about your day and just forget it all. He knew he dreamed because he could remember trying to remember his dreams, but he never could remember them clearly.

And time passed this way. Each day was roughly the same. The mayor adopted a baby boy and named him Henry and he got to know almost everyone he met. Killian certainly took a shining to him, as did Ruby at the diner. She was nice to everyone when she wasn't arguing with her granny, but she was particularly warm to Henry. Over the years though, Henry started noticing that he was the only one who was growing up. He changed classrooms in school but how did no one else notice that? Henry started asking questions, but the adults and kids around him would get a hazy look in their eyes and change the subject or just laugh off his queries. The only people who seemed to believe, or at least listen to, him were Archie, Mary Margaret, and Killian. Regina had Henry seeing Archie, the town therapist, professionally once a week, to help him understand that his rebelliousness and imagination were unacceptable to her.


End file.
